


祇園精舎の鐘の声

by Americat



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, 贵圈超级乱注意, 通篇二设注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americat/pseuds/Americat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在二皇征战成功的世界里，舞妓伊奈子出于某种目的色诱特卿然后“咬”了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （非常抱歉||||||| 在与lofter屏蔽奋斗的时候删改乱了套，19:44之前放在这里的并不是全文。已修正）

**（上）**

 

 

 

拉开纸门，循回廊辗转而下，便是冒出缕缕蒸汽的浴室。倘若来了兴致，也可以趿着木屐，踏着一尘不染的碎石小径，一路下入氤氲缭绕的温泉池中。因为是私汤，可以随心所欲地享受这一汪被青岩圈住的荡漾泉水，即便是穿着浴衣跳进去，泼水嬉戏，也不会被人说三道四。

相传这里是一位大名专为宠妾修建的私密爱所。离宫主体卧在平坦的山腰处，唯独这栋别殿选在更隐蔽、距离泉眼更近的高处建造；而那修在绿影青烟之中的汤池，大小也正适合二人享用。

或许是确有其事——伊奈子思忖着，即便不是，大名和宠妾的故事也比任何可能的真相更风流迷人。当年建造这栋别殿的究竟是何人，早已不再重要；如今店家能将屋顶和浴场修缮一新，自然也能把它们的过去重新粉饰。历史，毕竟是由活下来的人撰写。

旅店的女中奉上茶盏，毕恭毕敬地说，东厢的浴室已经为她准备好了。

伊奈子应了一声，却没有立刻起身。她捧起茶碗，三心二意地吹着热茶。旅途劳顿可以是一个巧妙的借口——只是借口，她心想。在前往这里的路上，一切都安排得尽善尽美，没有任何可以抱怨的地方。再说，那位大人请她到这里来，本身是一项工作。

她再度把视线投向门外。

已是初秋，草坪却青翠依旧。花圃中单瓣椿花初绽，红裙金蕊，美得惊心动魄。温泉池旁栽了数棵樱树，形成天然屏蔽，确保没有放肆的眼可以偷窥。橙黄淡绿的树叶交杂，簇拥着遮在温泉池上的八角凉亭，再被阳光一打，倒也别有一番趣味。伊奈子打量着院落里的各处景致，竟萌生了一丝悔意——如果带了和服过来，小心提着樱色引裾，站在雪白的石头小径上，一定非常美丽。她为什么只穿了洋装呢？

置屋为了她这次的工作，几乎翻遍了整座衣库。克子妈妈是希望她穿和服出游的，她甚至大方地表示可以出借自己的私人藏品。祭阳师傅也干劲十足，加姆就有点存心起哄，半开玩笑地提议那种蕾丝叠着蕾丝的公主裙。但是菁木先生否定了所有人的意见，要求更为成熟挑逗的装扮。

“不如把那件桃红描金的和服换上紫领，”她那时回答，“再把结打在前面。”

最终的结果是雪姐带她去买了一身有女学生感觉的衣服。

伊奈子明白，无论她穿什么出现在那位大人的眼前，结果都是一样——从头到脚扫视一遍，用时不会超过五秒，然后是一句得体的称赞。

“蜜柑小姐今天也是迷人非凡。”他在讲话的同时，为她拉开了车门。

想到这里，她不禁又气恼起自己的自作多情。既然如此，挖空心思打扮还有什么意义呢？话说回来，她来到这里，到底是需要卸去所有装扮，把全身浸泡进温泉里嘛。伊奈子搁下茶碗，命令自己开始着手准备这次的任务。

冷静，是她最喜欢的一个优点。情绪这东西，作为生活的点缀未尝不可，但若妨碍到了正事，就必须无情地抹消掉。

 

“蜜柑小姐。”

声音是从右手边传过来的，是那位大人的房间，和她的卧房只隔一道纸门。伊奈子膝行过去，将纸门拉开一条缝，再推开至一人宽的距离。

“斯雷因大人。”她轻巧鞠躬，“请问有何吩咐？”

那金发青年原本是站着的，如此一来，也只好侧身坐下，浴衣底下伸出来的两条长腿在榻榻米上摆出尴尬姿势。

“这里有两处温泉。”他说，“一处露天，一处设在东厢浴室内，水源皆是一样。我会使用院子里的那处。”

语气平平淡淡，不似邀请，也不避讳，只是陈述安排。伊奈子摆出职业微笑。

“好的，我记下了，斯雷因大人。”

她也没有给出答复——倘若对方怀有任何期待，如今也是全数落空了。

对方也不多言语，捡起自己的毛巾，便离开了房间。

伊奈子合上纸门，解开洋装的扣子。

 

 

+++

 

 

她在浴室花费的时间比计划更久。女中们帮她挽起头发，用丝瓜络和毛刷擦遍全身，直到毛孔里再也没有一点污垢，只留沐浴液的淡淡甜香。“小姐要在这里泡汤吗？”她们询问，伊奈子摇头。“请给我一块大一点的浴巾。”她吩咐道，后半句话不自觉地转成虚弱的喃喃自语，“当然……”

她用浴巾紧紧裹住身体，一只手攥在胸前固定。风很冷，吹在光裸的肩膀和手臂上，激起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。她真想马上跳进热乎乎的温泉里，但是为了不惊扰客人，只能小步轻盈地前进。

那金发的火星人大概已经入汤多时了，他惬意地以头枕着毛巾，一动不动。伊奈子怀着难以抑制的恶作剧心情悄悄靠近，他完全没有发觉。于是她脱下木屐，赤足踏入池中，用脚趾拨弄起一圈圈细小的涟漪，上下舔舐过那位大人的胸口——他却依然没有反应。她不允许自己气馁，便收起两条形状姣好的小腿，挨着他在池边坐下，然后轻轻地、装作不经意地，用膝盖碰触了一下男人的肩膀。

特洛耶特子爵仍然纹丝不动，呼吸均匀。

——再仔细一看，原来是睡着了。

是因为之前太过操劳了吗？伊奈子在心里嘀咕起来。七月，在凯特拉赛特伯爵遇刺身亡之后，库鲁特欧总督便一病不起，把大小事务统统交与几位助理照料。有足足三个星期，子爵都未能现身茶会。连一向最见不得他的雪姐，都忍不住念叨了几次。“子爵大人成了大忙人，就把我们蜜柑给忘啦。”克子妈妈也这样说。伊奈子只能默默忍耐着，直到那位大人重新找出造访花街的时间，这场风波才算过去。

或许是为了补偿吧——他出席的茶会次数变少了，逗留的时间却相应延长了一些。如今只要是他出席的宴会，背对壁龛的那个位子一定是留给特洛耶特子爵的；而为他斟酒的那个人，也一定是还戴着银扇钗、僭越所有前辈姐姐的蜜柑。

——名义上是全体助理分工代行总督职务，实际上却没有人不知道，真正的决策权只掌握在札兹巴姆伯爵的继承人手中。有传言称，库鲁特欧伯爵有意将自己的独女嫁与特洛耶特子爵。倘若真有此事，这一安排，便是最好的证据。

她静静打量着子爵的侧颜。幸亏睡得极熟，换做平时，子爵是不喜欢被人直勾勾地盯着的。他确实长得很英俊，伊奈子勉强对自己承认，天庭饱满，眉清目秀，即使以白种人的标准来看，那只鼻梁也是少有的精致，脸颊比从前瘦削了一些——到底还是太辛苦了——却因此更显俊朗。那一头淡色金发被袅袅蒸汽打湿了发梢，微微卷曲着，垂在因入梦而颤抖的眼睫前方，竟让人感觉有几分可爱。

他才只有19岁啊。19岁，就坐上了可以决定一国人民福祉的位子。上天真不公平。

然而子爵本人却仿佛对此不以为然。

在总督卧病的时间长得勾起了所有人的好奇心之后，席间向他打探消息、或是若有所思打趣起他的人也越来越多。特洛耶特子爵只用万无一失的官方说明回应他们，私下里，却毫不避讳地告诉她：“总督是心病。”

伊奈子立刻心领神会：“因为凯特拉赛特伯爵的死？”

他没有回答，只是轻轻哼了一声，眼神中流露出少见的蔑视。

从此，每当人们别有深意地提醒子爵，应当注意安全的时候，她都会特别留意子爵的反应。但他总是对此哈哈笑过，置若罔闻，令人愕然。子爵肯定是清楚那场暗杀的内情的——尽管如此，他却依旧定期出入风月场所，与各流人士把酒言欢。终于有一天，趁两人独处时，她按捺不住自己，主动向子爵询问了原因。

“你是在关心我吗，蜜柑小姐？”他笑了，眉眼弯弯的，有一点好看。

“总督把大权交与您手中，一并也把最大的风险交给了您。斯雷因大人，如今您是这个国家里最闪耀的存在——最闪耀，却也最惹眼。”

“蜜柑小姐过奖了。”他谦虚地垂下头，手握酒碗的姿势却一如古时的天下人：一条腿只是微微盘着，另一条腿屈膝立起，手臂放松地支在上面。“我出身卑微，虽然养父对我视如己出，到底也比不过真正有血缘传承的孩子。我只是一枚螺丝，或许一时能为帝国派上些用场，终究不是不可替换的。”

“——所以，我有什么好担心的呢？”

 

伊奈子把手搁在凉风里扇了扇，忍不住绕着一绺卷翘的发丝转了一圈，才覆盖在做梦人的眼皮上。

子爵呻吟一声，睫毛划过她的手心，一下，又一下，痒痒的，又似乎凉凉的。他最终清醒过来，坐直了身体。

“这是……”声音里还是有点迷糊。

“在泡温泉的时候睡着是很危险的，斯雷因大人。”她用受过严苛训练的温柔语气解释道，“如果您感觉头晕，最好还是先从里面出来一段时间。”

店家已经准备好了可以补充水分的各式饮品，摆在池边。伊奈子冷眼挑选了一会儿，伸手取过梅酒和冰块，给客人调了一杯清凉饮料。

“来，喝下这个，您会觉得更舒服一些。”

子爵接过平底酒杯，这才注意到她只裹着一条浴巾，视线立刻慌乱得不知搁往何处。

“蜜柑小姐——”他哑了嗓子。

伊奈子顺手捡起被遗忘在池边的毛巾，三下叠好，帮他搭在额前。

“泡温泉，半身浴和全身浴交替进行，会比较好。”她故意轻快地邀请道，“您可以试试坐在我的旁边，斯雷因大人。”

子爵一口仰干了梅酒，脸和脖子都呈现出鲜艳的粉红色，活像剥了壳被烫熟的虾子。他踉跄着站起来，却只肯探出半个身子，坚持要把腰以下的部位严严实实地藏在水里，尽管店家提供的是不经调整的天然温泉水。伊奈子伸手扶稳了他。

“谢谢你——”

“哪里的话，斯雷因大人。”

她解开浴巾，让织物自然垂落池边，然后迈开双腿，缓步走下池中。

金发青年目不斜视地盯着山外远处，脸颊飞红，汗水自胸膛中间的沟路成股淌下。

在他们下方的某个位置，一同前来度假的租界政府雇员们纷纷走进了大浴场，火星人的欢声笑语远远传了过来。特洛耶特子爵包下了整座旅店。

“——真是出手阔绰……”

“——那都是为了……”

“——听说他们还没有……过……”

她走到水深恰好可以没过乳首的位置，烫人的热水微微压迫着包裹住胸口，让她也不由得深深喘息起来。伊奈子努力凝了凝神，转过身，随手推开漂浮在池中可以用来放置酒杯的浴盆，对子爵扬起一个经过计算的笑容。

“这里真舒服呀，您要不要进来呢，斯雷因大人？”

她说着向后退了一步。

池水瞬间没过了伊奈子的头顶，眼前一团漆黑，心跳声重重地一下一下敲击着鼓膜。她憋住气，挣扎着把手举出水面——几乎是立刻，就被另一双有力的手抓住了。男人像托起婴儿那样抱着她离开水面，她顺势用双臂圈住对方的脖子，全身都贴了上去。

“真是非常对不起！”伊奈子让自己哭了出来。虽然早有准备，在入水之前闭紧了眼睛，还是用眼泪清洗掉温泉水的残留比较好。年轻的子爵没有见过这个阵势，只好回以同等的拥抱，一边结结巴巴地告诉她，已经没事了。

“——都怪我不够小心！”

“不是蜜柑小姐的错，温泉池子不应该修这么深的。”

即使没有上演刚才那一幕，伊奈子也需要努力踮起脚尖，才能在最深的地方把脑袋艰难地探出水面。而那个火星人——荣誉火星人——竟然能游刃有余地站立其中，露出大半个肩膀。这个事实让她真正地感到了恼火。

“斯雷因大人救了我的命。”她屈起膝盖，向前方探蹭。“真不知道该如何感谢大人才好……”

子爵送她回到浅岸一侧。伊奈子捡起浴巾，默默裹住自己的躶体。小巧的乳房，纤细的腰肢，暗示着隐秘富饶之地的耻毛，还有修长匀称的大腿，统统被洁白的浴巾遮住不见。男人背对着她，双手撑住池口粗糙的岩石，臂上青筋若隐若现。

“你平安无事就好。”他最终喘匀了气，说。

她整理好自己，然后蹲下身，用食指轻轻点了点子爵的攥紧拳头的手背。

“温泉不宜久泡，斯雷因大人。”她恢复了娴熟轻快的语调，“马上就是用晚膳的时间了，您一定要尝尝温泉玉子。”

说完，她便假装面红耳赤地跳了起来，一路小跑，躲进了东厢的浴室里。透过藩篱的缝隙，她看见金发青年爬出温泉池，浑身通红，步履不稳，一只手用毛巾别扭地捂住下腹，一脸迷茫失顾地踱进西厢浴室。

伊奈子知道自己已经成功了一半。

 

 

+++

 

 

她把时间计算得刚刚好。

清洗干净的头发散发出橙花与柠檬的香气，在脑后挽起一个发髻，用镀银的珊瑚簪固定好。她为今日选择了气味温和的身体乳，然后在温泉浴衣腰间系了一个完美的蝴蝶结。

她遣走了众女中，径直穿过庭院，闪身走进另一侧的浴室。特洛耶特子爵正在用毛巾狠狠地擦着头发，仿佛这样能让头脑更清醒一点似的。伊奈子浅笑着，拿起放在桌上待用的吹风机。

“请让我来帮您，斯雷因大人。”

男人的动作停滞下来，然后，乖乖地任由她摆布起来。伊奈子把温度和风力都调到合适的档位，从后脑发旋的部位开始，让热风晃动着吹过淡金色的发丝。

特洛耶特子爵低着头沉默不语，视线和双手一起垂在地上。她撩起耳廓上方的头发，一遍遍用指尖抚弄过去。她的手指每经过一次，那双耳朵就变得更加红艳一分，几乎可以媲美她发簪上的珊瑚珠。缕缕热气从子爵的头顶蒸发出来，仿佛被点着火了一般。他不言不语地配合着她的动作，纵容她将五指侵入自己的发间，揉乱自己的头发，又用梳子细细地打理整齐。指甲轻轻划过头皮的感觉一定酥酥麻麻的，这点从他骤然加粗的呼吸声便能窥出奥妙。而刚刚洗好的金发又细又软，向四面蓬散开，像迷路了的茫然的小天使那般可爱。伊奈子忍着笑，隔空在自己完成的作品上亲了一口。

她暂时关了吹风机，却没有放下，而是一手理好浴衣下摆，从从容容地蹲了下来，一本正经地询问对方：

“下面的毛发也需要吹干吗？”

子爵抖了一下，结果后背撞上了浴室的墙壁。伊奈子以膝盖点地，挺直上半身，动手掀开了对方的浴衣下摆。

——那个粉红色的小家伙瞬间弹了出来，顶端微微颤抖，已经满怀期待地昂起了脑袋。

金发年轻人一脸尴尬得快要哭出来的表情，手足无措地将自己暴露在女孩面前。“蜜柑小姐……”这便是仅有的从他那过于紧张的嗓子中挤出来的声音了，连“是”或者“不”都无法表明。于是伊奈子对他微笑起来，温柔抚摸过那双肌肉健美的大腿，耐心地安慰着——直到它们不再发抖，屈从于欲望而微微张开。她深深地望进那双朦胧带泪的碧眼，然后倾身向前，用口含住那只粉嫩的龟头。

这比她练习过的尺寸要大上一些，伊奈子冷静地评价道。因此她没有着急一口全部吞入，而是缓缓地，一点点地，用嘴唇摸索过柱身。她一边品尝着对方的私处，一边解开他的浴衣带子，双手自膝盖内窝开始，滑过敏感的大腿内侧，一路向上攀爬至分明的腹肌。这个节奏正适合初次尝试者，倘若一次给予太多刺激，说不定会给对方留下心理阴影。她暗笑道，吐出他的性器，又轻轻吻了吻根部尚未开发过的地方。

男人发出一声叹息，终于把犹豫不决的双手按到了她的肩上——没有去抓她的头发，伊奈子在心里庆幸了一下。作为奖励，她调动起口腔，完整地包裹住那完全勃发起来的阴茎，喉咙一个辗转，倾听对方的呼吸骤然被抽离身体的声音。

他又发起抖来了，伊奈子放缓了节奏，改用舌头小口小口地舔弄。这个姿势允许她从下往上观察对方脸上的表情。结果她有些气愤地发现，即使是从这个刁钻的角度，他的脸蛋仍然看起来非常俊美——而且因为性爱的刺激染上了两团红晕，更显迷人。伊奈子亮出两排洁白的牙齿，惩罚性地——依然克制着力道——在他最敏感的部位磨蹭了一下。男人惊呼出声，她又立刻收回了利齿，温柔吸吮起颤抖着溢出前液的柱身，然后又是一个深喉。

她感觉掌下的身体变得滚烫起来，恍惚之间竟觉得比方才浸泡在温泉之中的时候更为火热。他毫无疑问是动情了，本能地顺从着她的动作抽插起来。她暗自得意，规律地吞吐起膨大坚硬的阴茎，三浅两深，间或用舌头卷过昂扬的头部。男人从胸膛深处哼出呻吟，听起来颇有些耳熟，仿佛是谁的名字。

忽然之间，他推开了她——动作不能更惊慌失措。伊奈子向后栽坐在地上，然后，一股突如其来的乳白色液体喷溅到她的浴衣上。

她揩掉粘在下巴上的精液，仰起脸，对着有些虚脱的男人露出满意的笑容。

 

 

+++

 

 

“对不起……蜜柑小姐，我……”

“没有关系的，斯雷因大人。”

她搀扶着脚步虚浮的子爵回到卧房，然后借口需要更换浴衣，独自来到隔壁房间。她迅速找到了自己需要的东西。

“让您久等了。”

伊奈子合上隔开两间卧房的纸门，站起身，碎步行至坐卧难耐的子爵身边，姿态优美地跪坐下来。

“要不要枕着我的膝盖休息呢，斯雷因大人？”

“如果不麻烦的话……”

男人改为侧卧，金色脑袋舒服地搁在她柔软的大腿上，双手双脚自然地蜷缩起来。伊奈子犹豫着把手摆在他的身上，拍了拍，感觉自己像是在哄小孩子入睡。

“还觉得头晕吗，斯雷因大人？”

“不，已经好多了。”

“是吗，真是太好了。”

伊奈子从腰带里抽出纸扇，“啪”地打开，轻轻为他扇了起来。

“蜜柑小姐似乎很喜欢扇子？现在已经是秋天了。”

“唉呀，纸扇可是我们的必备用具。”伊奈子短短地笑了一声，“纸扇的用途不仅仅是乘凉这样一项，斯雷因大人。从拜见客人开始，纸扇就是第一件需要用到的道具——不只是礼仪，也是明确自己与客人关系的仪式。对于我们来说，不带着纸扇在身边，似乎就无法安心呢。”

“是吗？这真有趣。”

子爵似乎对这个答案感到满意。他闭上嘴巴，久久未有动静。正在伊奈子估摸着他是否已经沉入梦乡的时候，却忽然又睁开了猫儿一样炯炯有神的碧眼，直视她道：

“刚刚蜜柑小姐对我做的事情，并不包含在舞妓的服务项目里吧？”

她的心脏几乎漏跳一拍。

“人生在世，有些事情不得不勉力学着去做。”伊奈子收起纸扇，为难地半掩住口，“——并不是什么有趣的缘由，说出来怕污秽了大人的耳朵。”

“不得不……吗？”

“诶，是呢。”

纸扇倒转，从握把露出一枚锋利刀刃，巧力按在子爵的脖颈侧面。

“——别动。以你现在的状态，划破动脉之后马上就会死。”

“原来如此，这就是蜜柑小姐进行特别サービス的理由吧。”

特洛耶特子爵只微微挑起了眼皮，脸上却仍然是那副有一点困倦的安宁表情。对于一个喉咙被刀子制住的人来说，他过于平静了。伊奈子谨慎地观察着他。

“你早猜到了——”

“我以为是那枚簪子，它看上去就好危险。”

“发簪有可能会伤到我自己。”

“有道理，是我疏忽了。”

话虽如此，子爵却一点都不慌张，连呼吸的频率都不曾变过。他放松地平躺在榻榻米上，脑袋枕着她的大腿，与方才那个在女孩碰触下战战兢兢的形象完全判若两人。

“我有一个问题，你必须如实回答。”伊奈子沉声发问。她明白自己可以单独进行审问的时间已经所剩无几，便以钝面挤压俘虏的脖颈，以示威胁。

“但说无妨，蜜柑小姐。眼下我也没有太多别的选择。”

 

“——网文韵子，”伊奈子使劲克制着声音，不允许自己出现一丝纰漏。“还有她的家人，如今都在哪里？”

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 艺妓舞妓≠妓女。虽然有朋友冷漠告诉我同人文里这二者经常混为一谈而我实际上也写了肉但是——请信任我这个考据强迫症好吗（。）确实是两种行规习俗都不同的职业，最直观的区别就是艺妓舞妓和常人一样和服带子在后腰打结，妓女打在前面。红襦袢搭配紫领和服是非常常见的妓女装扮，所以伊奈子才会那样呛菁木先生。
> 
> * 但是实际上吧……都是漂亮女人服侍富有男人的行业，难免有些界限不分明的地方。想吐槽可以到评论里找我。
> 
> * 置屋=艺妓馆，以京都衹园甲部为最有名。日本确实管衹园这个理论上并不卖淫的地方叫“花街”，我………………好吧（。）
> 
> * 同时栽着樱树与椿花的庭院，嗯，取梗自星史郎的老家。
> 
> * 泡温泉时喝酒容易醉得更厉害，有些情况下也能快速醒酒，整体而言是一件非常危险的事情。伊奈子那是有意折腾特卿。
> 
> * 顺说伊奈子被我设定身高165cm。
> 
> * 特卿和多数北欧人一样180+，性转之后的构图需求是另一回事嘛。
> 
> * 总而言之请不要殴打作者，作者还没写完呢不是么（划掉。


	2. Chapter 2

** （中） **

 

 

 

“我不认识什么网文韵子。”

“你撒谎。”

 

她从刀片边缘摸到他的脉搏，因为方才的刺激强劲而急速地跳动着。只要一下——血大概能喷过她的头顶。短短的几十秒钟就足够让人休克死亡，神仙也救不回来。伊奈子发狠用刀尖挑破动脉旁边的皮肤，细小的血珠渗透出来，在银刃上猩红眼眸的倒影里堆积如泪。

“是你秘密逮捕了网文一家，是你把韵子从我身边抢走了，是你……”

“这件事，我无法否认。”

受到利刃压迫，那金发青年不得不向后仰直了脖子，将要害与喉结一并更清楚地暴露在凶器之前。他把眼珠转到自己被刺伤的那一侧，又平静地转了回来，面无惧色。

“你不会杀我。”他说，语气里似乎有种遗憾的调子，“一个已经交还了指挥权的总督助理，活着比死掉更有价值，高明的办法应该是用于当做人质。你的同伴已经把这里包围住了，对吧？这栋别殿的位置，不好好利用真是可惜了。假如他们发现，我已经不能用来交换——比方说，地球解放阵线的箕国少佐，会出现什么后果呢……”

他半眯着眼睛，对她无奈一笑。伊奈子必须要凝住气，才能止住手上的颤抖。

“你会因为搞砸了这次任务而领受惩罚吗，蜜柑小姐？”

“不用你来关心我。先担心一下自己吧，斯雷因·札兹巴姆。”

“哦——从前也和你说过了，我这条命，没有什么好担心的。”

火星人平静地笑着，一对碧眼几乎完全隐没在浓密的睫毛之下。他是认真的，伊奈子有一点慌乱地意识到，他当真不在意自己的生命。即使成功俘虏了他——菁木先生没有交代过组织会如何处置这个火星贵族，但是如果有必要，他一定会毫不留情地，为帝国亲手处理掉自己这个失去了用途、变成累赘的螺丝。

“别人的目的与我无关。”她搬出准备好的谎言，语气超乎自己想象的真诚，“只要你说出韵子的下落，我可以帮你逃出这里。而如果你继续这样狡辩下去……”

伊奈子定了定神，在锋利的刀刃边缘割破了自己的食指。湿润指尖抹上对方的脖颈，画出一道与浅青血管平行的殷红血印，一个含义清楚的威胁。

“想想那些你所珍视的人。”

“我所珍视的人啊……”

特洛耶特一下子笑弯了眉梢，就好像她刚刚说了什么有趣的笑话似的。然而那对失焦对着天花板的碧眼里却是深如幽井，看不到一丝光线，唯有冷静的绝望蔓延。

 

“他们没有我，也能过得很好。”

 

说完，他便自嘲地微笑起来。

伊奈子的呼吸滞了一瞬。他如果一早察觉到了危险，为何这样不设防备？有什么阴谋——

不，或者他根本是一心求死？

“你——”

她迟疑着，几乎要被那份绝望给感染了。她没有办法撬动这个人的嘴巴，她甚至不能控制对话的走向。那人从从容容地躺在她的刀下，不曾有过一丝反抗，却安之若素，仿佛一切尽在他的掌握之中。

“网文韵子，”俘虏本人忽然主动开了口，“是对蜜柑小姐非常重要的人吧？”

“……是我青梅竹马的朋友。”

“青梅竹马啊……”

一滴眼泪毫无征兆地滑过他的眼角。特洛耶特咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛忍不住要哭泣似的使劲眨眼，然后加倍努力地扯起一个笑容。

“……我们是一样的呢……”

“什么？”

“可以告诉我，你真正的名字吗？”

她狐疑瞪着那张见鬼的欠揍却又足够礼貌的脸。这真是个古怪的问题——古怪，但是或许自有其道理。伊奈子痛恨自己被火星人牵着鼻子走，却根本抵抗不住答案摆在面前呼之欲出的诱惑。

“——界冢。”她最终松了口，“界冢伊奈子。”

“……原来如此。”

特洛耶特投向她的眼神里忽然多了几分露骨的同情，仿佛他可以对她失去所爱的痛苦、等待的煎熬、这一年多来默默忍耐着的一切感同身受似的。伊奈子的心里油然升起一股怒火，她迅速从对方的目光前移开视线。

“告诉我韵子现在人在何处。”

刀尖更深地嵌进皮肉，大颗的血滴涌了出来。那金发青年仍是无所谓地望着她，却也不由自主地皱了眉头。

“很危险呐，伊奈子小姐。你拿舞扇的手那么稳定，现在换成了刀子，怎么抖得这样厉害。”

“快说！”

特洛耶特停了话头，肯定是有意的——故意的，他刻意意味深长地看了她一眼，询问她是否做好了面对真相的准备。

伊奈子回过去一记愤怒的眼刀。

“网文一家的事情，没有留下任何文书记录。能够查出是我接走了他们，想必情报部门一定十分了得。”他于是陈述起来，语气平淡，“大约正是因为如此，伊奈子小姐才会信任并答应协助这个组织吧。”

“……”她用眼神默认。

“但是，他们能够查到一般记录中并不存在的行动，却似乎忽略了一条公开的信息——是能力不足，还是因为什么别的原因呢……”

“解释清楚。”她命令道，“不要光说这些让人费解的话。”

“如果伊奈子小姐可以帮我从手提包里取出手机，我也可以更直观地回答你的问题。”特洛耶特顺从地换了腔调，“——手提包放在后面的壁橱里。”

壁橱与他们之间隔着相当的距离。伊奈子迟疑了一下，俘虏却安慰她说：“到了现在这个时间，别殿已经被包围起来了吧？已经是插翅难飞了，我手里也没有武器。”

伊奈子谨慎地评估状况。如果特洛耶特有意反抗，在刀片离开喉咙的那个瞬间，他就可以挥拳展开攻击。她刚刚亲手摸过他的肌肉分布，非常清楚两人在体格和力气上的差距。用浴衣的带子限制他的行动看似是一个不错的主意，但只用一只手不可能捆得足够紧，也太浪费时间。已经到了计划里最终收网的时刻，特攻队员随时都有可能走进这间房间。

火星人似乎已经认了命——他软软地躺在地上，面容温顺又倦怠，看上去一副基本无害的模样。再三考虑之后，她决定听从对方的建议。

金发青年配合地挪开脑袋，然后一面柔声说着“我要坐起来了”，一面用手撑着榻榻米缓缓起身。伊奈子把刀片举在身前，一步一步后退着走到壁橱旁边，伸手摸索到了她要找的东西。

“需要指纹密码。”

“是的，请你把它放在地上。”

 

两人面对面坐了下来，她把紧握纸扇的手置于并拢的膝上，刀尖冲外。那金发的年轻人蜷起一条腿，像个孩子似的把下颌卡在膝盖骨上，伸出手去点亮手机屏幕。他输入了一段命令，伊奈子眨眨眼，手机底部射出激光，在空中组成半透明的屏幕。再一眨眼，特洛耶特已经体贴地把屏幕调转到方便让她阅读的方向，上面是一份剪报。

“沃斯的第一皇子于哈摩尼亚宫设宴庆贺18岁成人生日。”她快速读过一遍，冷冷地总结道，“这和韵子有什么关系？”

“第三段，特别称赞了一位笑容甜美、活泼迷人的札兹巴姆伯爵小姐。即使以宫廷新闻的标准，也是完全不惜溢美之词。”

“札兹巴姆伯爵是你的父亲。”

“养父，没错，所以……”他短短地笑了一下，动手输入另一段命令。“这个，就是我们札兹巴姆家现在的全家福。”

伊奈子在那个瞬间忘记了呼吸。

——乌黑的头发留长了些，脸颊脱去了稚气，换上漂亮的长裙，整个气质焕然一新，笑容却还是和从前一样可爱。韵子坐在一把华美的扶手椅上，身后一左一右站着两位高大挺拔的护花使者，宛若高贵的公主一般。

她的眼睛，那双在阳光下会像紫水晶一样晶莹闪烁的眼睛，明显是遗传自那位较为年长的男士。他把一只手搭在女儿的椅背上，姿态放松，笑容开怀。

札兹巴姆伯爵。伊奈子感到胸口一阵憋闷的疼痛。札兹巴姆伯爵小姐。

韵子确实是被舅舅和舅妈收养的孤儿。母亲留过洋，因为一件事故早早过世，而父亲……父亲从来没有被人提到过。

“这不可能……”

“请允许我向你介绍茵娜·札兹巴姆小姐。”特洛耶特的话无情打碎了她的最后一丝幻想，“——我养父的血亲女儿，他真正的、天经地义的继承人，我的义妹。”

“……所以你秘密带走网文一家是因为……”

“养父在这地球上寻找旧爱17年，这是一个很长的故事。”他轻轻回答，“最终父女相认，可喜可贺。”

“……”

“养父没有强迫要改掉她母亲为她起的名字，是茵娜自己的决定……为了一些社交上的方便。毕竟，若有一日被选中成为皇太子妃，自然最好是有一个得体的教名。茵娜说过，选择这个新名字，是为了纪念曾经一位非常要好的朋友。想必，这说就是你了，伊奈子小姐。”

“……韵子……”

伊奈子使劲捂住了嘴，不让自己发出痛苦的叫喊。有温热的液体溅到了手指上，是泪水吗？她哭了？……距离上一次克制不住哭泣，过了有多久，她一时也记不起来了。

她应当为韵子感到高兴——韵子不仅平安无事，还找到了阔别已久的家人。她应当高兴，因为韵子在照片上笑得那么美丽。她没有理由——没有理由对朋友的幸福产生负面情绪。那是不对的。

但是网文韵子已经不存在了。那个会放学路上与她分享同一串丸子的小女孩，那间小而温馨的定食屋，那些只属于她们二人的秘密竞争，都只是过去了。她们再也回不来了，她们再也回不去了。

韵子还记得她——韵子已经向她做出了道别。

她终于找到了韵子——她永远地失去了韵子。

一只善意的手握住了她的肩膀。伊奈子没有排斥，于是接下来，她被缓慢地、坚定地整个拥进一个温暖的怀抱里。

特洛耶特什么也没说，只是轻轻地搂着她，等待她慢慢止住抽泣。

这个人懂得——不知何种原因，他懂得这种把胸膛撕扯开、献出满腔赤诚却无人赏收的痛苦。他懂，所以什么都不会说。伊奈子用手按在那坚实平整的肌肉上，这里面也有个洞吗？剜出心窝嫩肉、丢进风雪深渊而留下来的洞，鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊，即便愈合，是再也不可能恢复原状了。她做了那么多——那么多，鞠户大尉，菁木先生，到头来却是一场空。

而她对此无能为力。

 

伊奈子最终哭累了，于是趴在对方肩头，小声地抽着鼻子。

火星人轻轻拍着她的后背。“对不起。”他忽然说。

“为什么道歉？”

“因为你哭了。”

“……”

这时生起气来，反而让伊奈子笑了出来。“这算什么理由，”她批评道，“毫无逻辑。”

金发青年也咧开嘴，他应当是同她一起笑出来的，却在半截改了心情，奇怪地叹了口气。俊美的脸上却似乎闪过一层阴郁。

她心里一凉，伸手摸向自己的膝盖——却扑了个空。

 

藏有刀片的纸扇已经攥在了特洛耶特的手里。他站起身，伸直的手臂自然垂下，刀尖正指向原本主人的两眼当中。

 

“你——！”

“不要动。”他温和地呵斥。

子爵行至通往走廊的纸门旁边，推开，门外一名黑发侍从立刻鞠躬行礼。

“子爵阁下，钥匙扣计划已全数完成，无一漏网。”

“很好。接下来按预定程序执行。”

“您受伤了，阁下？！”

“无妨。我会在十分钟后加入你们。”

“是！”

特洛耶特子爵合上纸门，转过身，以修长手指点了一下位于脖侧的伤口。他吸吮掉蹭在指尖上的少量鲜血，拿低了手轻轻一挑，刀片便隐回扇骨当中。子爵以他惯有的那种放松姿态坐了下来，语气平缓得几乎可以称得上是傲慢。

“那么——应当从什么地方说起呢，界冢伊奈子小姐？”

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 大家这么聪明一定都看出某个隐藏CP了……这是角色自带属性我也没办法绕过不提（烟
> 
> * ……再说一个认真泡妹的基佬和一个认真艹汉的姬佬在一起可以擦出多少火花啊我准备写PWP
> 
> * （顶锅盖逃


End file.
